Anger Takes Control (IANTHONY)
by AngaSong13
Summary: MAJOR SMUT! Anthony and Ian get into a large fight. Anger is in control now. So Anthony's mind decides what happens next. What's in store for Ian now. IANTHONY!


**Anger Takes Control**

**Summary: Anthony is angry at Ian because Ian and he got into a fight and keeps talking to everyone but him. The only way to calm him is not what everyone thinks. What does Anthony got in store for Ian?**

Anthony watched Ian as he cooked dinner. Ian was still angry at him, Ian even had the nerve to tell them that they weren't friends anymore. But Anthony was angry, and when he was angry, shit was going to go down. Anthony let out a growl as Ian's jeans clung to his hips tightly. An idea formulated in his lustful raging mind.

Ian picked up the plate of food and went to turn around when a forced knocked him backwards. The plate dropped to the floor and Ian was crashed into the counter. "What the hell!?" He yelled out in pain before he felt a pair of lips touch his earlobe.

"What's the hurry Ian?" A voice purred lightly as two hands cupped Ian's waist and lower hips. Ian sucked in a breath.

"A-Anthony…what are you doing?" Ian squeaked and looked up into the dark smirking face of his _best _friend. He let out a surprised squeak when teeth bit on his ear.

"What am I doing? Heh, you'll see…" The husky voice continued. Anthony slithered both his hands toward Ian's legs and ran them near his inner thigh. Ian let out a strained sound, almost sounding like a moan. Anthony smirked before prying Ian's thighs apart.

"D-Don't t-touch me there…" Ian said weakly, feeling his knees starting to buckle beneath him.

He watched as Anthony stared at him silently for a few long moments before a hand shot out and grabbed his crotch. Ian let out a howl at the contact as Anthony rubbed against it. "You mean like this Ian?" Anthony purred out seductively as he stroked it.

"Y-Yes…s-stop…p-p-please." Ian whimpered as Anthony teased him. He let out distressed moans and Anthony kneaded him through his jeans.

Anthony let out a chuckle and raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that you're a virgin Ian?" Anthony asked with a dark and mischievous tone in his voice. Ian swallowed the lump in his throat and grabbed Anthony's hand trying to pry it away from his crotch. But he only succeeded in making Anthony tighten his grip.

"Nnggg….n-no…ughh-." He yelped when Anthony growled and squeezed super hard. "Y-Yes okay, y-yes I'm a v-virgin." Anthony smirked brought his other hand over to join the other.

"P-Please…I don't…I don't want this…" Ian pleaded with Anthony.

"Yes you do Ian…" Anthony said softly. Then he placed his knee in between Ian's legs and took Ian by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in and fused their lips together. Ian let out a cry and tears started to slip from his cheeks. Anthony trapped Ian in his arms by wrapping one long arm around his waist and the other was wrapped around Ian's headed to keep their lips together.

Ian struggled to pull away but Anthony wouldn't let him. He bit on Ian's lip and Ian's mouth opened in pain when Anthony shoved his tongue in his mouth. Ian was full on full crying now but Anthony held him tightly. He released his lips and then licked up the tears that were coming down Ian's face. He lifted Ian up and wrapped his legs around his waist and carried him to Ian's room.

Anthony placed Ian down on the bed and climbed on top of him and ran his hands under his shirt, caressing his chest. Ian sucked in a large breath as Anthony began to smirk again, feeling a tighten in Ian's jeans with his knee. "I told you…" He purred looking down at his best friend. Ian shook lightly as Anthony dipped down to press his mouth to his softly before leaning downwards and rested his head against Ian's stomach.

His hands looped around Ian's belt buckle and unclasped it. He tossed it to the side and took the rims of Ian's jeans and pulled them down. He was surprised to find, despite Ian's fear, his dick was already leaking. Ian let out a cry. "Don't be scared Ian…" Anthony purred before taking the base of Ian's shaft. Ian squeezed his eyes shut and moaned out.

He felt Anthony's breath above him before his lips closed around him. A cry of pleasure tore past Ian's numb lips and he buckled his hips upward before Anthony gripped them and pushed them back to the bed. "Please…Ant…I…I-I n-need…nngg…"

"What do you need Ian?" Anthony asked teasingly before continuing to blow Ian.

"Y-You k-know A-Anthony…p-please…d-d-do it." He begged before Anthony gave a lick. A strangled cry from Ian was all it took before Anthony let go and started stroking and jerking off Ian.

"A-Anthony…I'm…I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum." Ian whined loudly as he felt his dick twitch. Anthony pumped faster making Ian squeal and thrash around, mewls poured from his throat in pleasure as he got closer and closer to his climax.

"Come on Ian…cum for me…" Anthony purred in Ian's ear.

Ian let out a strangled cry and felt the waves of his orgasm strain through him. He panted loudly and pressed his head against Anthony's chest, ready to pass out.

"Ian, I'm not done with you yet." Anthony sneered; the anger of Ian ignoring him came back. Ian heard the anger and gulped. He looked up and saw Anthony looming above him, whipping off his shirt and unclasping his own jeans. He looked at Anthony's crotch and did a double take…

This…

Was going to hurt like hell…

Anthony gripped Ian by the hair and pulled him over. "Suck…" He ordered, looking down at Ian. Ian nodded and opened his mouth and took Anthony's dick in his mouth. Anthony groaned in pleasure and slowly released Ian's hair. "Feels good, keep going Ian."

Ian felt his dick vibrate before Anthony pulled away. But he wasn't done. Ian felt himself being flipped over and Anthony said, "Get on your hands and knees Ian." Ian gulped, he knew this was it. It was going to happen…and he wanted it to. He got on his hands and knees and felt Anthony prop behind him. His dick brushed against Ian's ass and once again the lump filled Ian's throat.

Anthony pushed in slowly, feeling the breach of muscles clench against his shaft. "So…fucking…tight." He growled as Ian let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain. Anthony's eyes widened and leaned over and pressed his lips to Ian's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. It's okay Ian…It's gonna be okay. Relax…" I kissed Ian's shoulder lightly before pulling out and grabbing something off the shelf. Ian heard a cap pop open and shut.

"I need to stretch you Ian…I don't want to hurt you. I put some lubricant to smooth the pain." Anthony said softly. Ian nodded with tears streaming down his face.

Slowly, Anthony coated his fingers and gently inserted one in. Ian hissed out in pain but Anthony was gentle this time. He swirled it around, trying to stretch Ian lightly so he wouldn't hurt him. His finger breached the muscle wall and he gave a hesitant push. Ian let out a soft moan as Anthony jabbed lightly at his prostate, stretching him lightly. Ian moaned sweetly as Anthony inserted a second finger.

Finally when Anthony thought he'd done enough, smoothed his shaft with the lube as well and eased himself in Ian's hole lightly. It smoothly went through and Ian let out a moan of pleasure.  
>"That's it…easy now. You okay Ian?" Anthony asked.<p>

"Yes…feels so good…keep going." Ian murmured. Anthony nodded and took a deep breath before he started to thrust.

Ian cried out with waves of pleasure more so than pain. Anthony felt his dick starting to twitch. "I-Ian…I'm coming!" Anthony let out a strangled yell and his own orgasm hit, filling Ian with him. He fell beside Ian and pulled the smaller of them against him. Ian rested his head against his bare chest.

"I-I love you Ian…" Anthony said as he spooned Ian under him.

"M-Me too Anthony…" Ian said with a yawn as Anthony drew the cover over them.

"The question is, how are we going to tell the fans we are together now?" Anthony asked.

No response.

"Ian?" Anthony asked.

He turned Ian's head and saw that Ian was snoring softly and keeping himself cuddled within Anthony's protective arms. Anthony smiled and kissed Ian's forehead. He chuckled before whispering in Ian's ear.

"Goodnight Ian…"

**So, I tried more smut…and well yeah. AHH! That was the just…overwhelming since I haven't written real smut in a few years. While I'm here, I wanna give shoutout to my bestie on Twitter aidaALsadi. I and she are like Ianthony fangirl buddies. **

**We also LOVE WWE so much. We want to do a Dian fanfiction which is a crossover between Smosh and WWE. It's Ian paired with someone in WWE. Can you guess who? :D**

**Bellamy, let them guess okay? XDD Anyways, if you want us to do it, let us know guys. Review and love. G'Night**


End file.
